


Dear

by callumsvoid



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, proposal, slow dance, soft, sorrythisiskindabad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callumsvoid/pseuds/callumsvoid
Summary: The sunlight makes rainbow diamonds that dance upon the canvas that is the wall. Soft music drifted out of their room. A slow, romantic piece. The kind that makes you want to hold someone tight and gaze into their eyes while swaying back and forth for what seems like eternity.oranother one of my dumb lyric fics
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Dear

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by dear by dreamcatcher
> 
> i used english translation for the lyric parts

The sunlight makes rainbow diamonds that dance upon the canvas that is the wall. Soft music drifted out of their room. A slow, romantic piece. The kind that makes you want to hold someone tight and gaze into their eyes while swaying back and forth for what seems like eternity. Dan and Phil fell in step, letting the rhythm control their movements. All the scenery and things in the real-world dissolve around them. It’s Dan and Phil, alone.

_Right now, there is nothing more special than your smile_ _._ _I want to protect your lovely day._

Uncontrollable feelings surge around them in the air and Phil’s hand reaches up to stroke Dan’s cheek. He draws him close to his chest and his lover wraps his arms round Phil’s neck. He sets his head on Phil’s shoulder.

_The more I think of you, the happier I become._

Time passed as the earth turns, they stretch and fade to the silent applause of eyes. Their dance wasn't what one would describe as graceful. It was a bit clumsy, a bit awkward, revealing their age and lack of practice in their slightly stilted movements and the stepping on toes. But to them, it was perfect. As they danced, Dan would squeeze as if he needed to check Phil was really there with him, really there and really real. And he was, body and soul. They were simply two soft silhouettes swaying in the golden light. They stayed like that for a while, and Dan wanted this moment to last forever. He wanted to stay in their small room, pressed against Phil for the rest of his life. Their touches softer than silk.

_You taught me that this was love._

Phil focused on Dan’s eyes which were gazing into his with so much love and adoration. His eyes were as rich as the earth’s soil; stained with the colour of hot chocolate on a cold, winter night that wraps around you like a blanket; engulfs you in its warmth and makes you feel at home. Those deep pools of dark-cinnamon swirls seized the depth and heaviness of one thousand untold stories, which imprisoned the sweetness of chocolate and the bitterness of strong coffee. They consisted of raw emotion and if you observe closely, they will reveal to you the exact thought that crosses his ominous mind. His brown-mahogany orbs sparkled with a mischievous glint. They glow with humour and playfulness that never seem to escape his eyes.

_When I look at you as we sit facing each other, I melt down from your gaze._

In contrast, Phil’s eyes were fire in water. They were passion in ice. His eyes were the ocean, so full of life yet so uncertain. The blue-green hue carried his emotional currents. His eyes were a perfect spring sky, his mind clear and his smile warmer than the gentle sun. Even on their first meeting Dan knew, he’d be a friend for life, never dominating nor submitting, but a companion who walks freely alongside. And that he was and more. There were days he looked at Dan with such love and playfulness.

_Every little detail is so precious. Do you know how I feel?_

The rhythm of their bodies that danced slowly with the soft music was passionate. Phil twirls Dan around a little clumsily, dipping him under the soft slither of golden light in the evening. No words needed to be spoken as Dan would blush and Phil would smile at him softly as his eyes flickered between Dan’s eyes and his plump lips. Their bodies fit together perfectly like two pieces of a puzzle. Dan and Phil were two pieces of a puzzle. Drifting through life until they collided. A void was filled.

_Someday even if we’re apart,_

As they sway softly, the music slowly came to an end and Dan hesitantly starts to move away from Phil. Before Phil can break the silence, Dan is kneeling down on one knee and is pulling a velvet maroon box from his pocket. Words of love & anguish gushed from his plump lips. The only other sounds around them was the birds in the distance and the sound of trees swaying with the wind just as they had been. Through teary eyes, Phil could not help but notice the sunset. The sun falling behind the horizon; painting the sky with shades of red and pink. The clouds were cotton-candy as though they blushed at the warm touch of the sun. Silhouettes of birds flying home across a sky which was now magenta. A sweet melody of emotion and memory filled the room and Dan spoke the words which Phil was only too eager to hear.

_I want you to know how much I_ _cherish_ _you._

“Will you marry me?”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first dnp fic omg but thank u for reading!! i’m open for constructive criticism and opinions so i can improve my writing or if it’s just not my thing


End file.
